Beauty from pain
by psychopathcoolgirl
Summary: Kagome comes back from her time excited and recharge but something shows up and makes her weak and helpless and her comforter Inuyasha is with the dretched Kikiyou what can she do. InuxKag ONESHOT! my first one though!


**...Beauty from pain...**

**Psychopathcoolgirl is writing a brand new story its kind of well you'll see don't wanna give away too much info ya know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song Beauty from pain..Superchick does not me.  
Oh yea I don't own Inuyasha Rumi-somethin Takahashi does.**

**busu ugly**

**haori is like a shirt really i don't know how to explain it..**

**My first one shot!**

Kagome rolled out of bed stretched and stared out the window. "What am I doing?" she said to herself sighed then and thought back to why she was in her own time and not the feudal era. '_Another idiotic argument with Inuyasha_' Kagome thought and took a deep breath remembering that she wasn't there for him but to fulfill her duty, which was to put the jewel shards back together. Kagome packed her bag full of clothes and hygienic necessities then filled it up with ramen, chips, candy and many other random items of junk food that she could find in the cupboard. Then kissed her mom on the cheek hugged Souta and kissed her grandpa "Be back later!" she yelled then went out in the night to the shrine and jumped in the well.

Feudal era (Inuyasha's forest.)

Inuyasha was pacing back and forth in front of the well "Where is she!" he yelled then kicking the well then saw a blue flash almost blinded him. She threw the book bag up first hitting him on the head it bounced off his head somehow and went back down and hit her on the head.

"GAH!" she yelled being knocked back to the bottom of the well all that effort for nothing. "Watch where ya throwin that thing!" Inuyasha yelled back rubbing his massive bruise on his head. She sighed heavily and decided not to respond she didn't want another fight so she apologized. "I'm sorry Inuyasha I didn't know you were there." She threw her book bag up again making sure she didn't hit him again. Instead she hit Miroku and Sango who were watching in the bushes. "MY FACE!" Miroku yelled "MY BOOBS!" Sango yelled they were in horrible pain.

Kagome climbed out grabbing Inuyasha's arm for support. Inuyasha helped her up and put her on the ground. Kagome smiled up at him "Did you miss me?" she asked.

"Uh yea sure you bring ramen?" Inuyasha said getting her bag from the bushes.

"Plenty but cook it first!" she said as he went through her bag moving clothing."Brr I knew it was gonna be cold today." she said shaking as a chill went through her body. "Why yes it is winter my darling candy bar I mean Kagome." Miroku said rubbing his eye joining Inuyasha to get his candy. "How long where you two back there!" Inuyasha yelled chewing on his dry ramen noodles. "I told you to cook it!" Kagome said through her teeth he never listened to her.

"Eh too lazy." he said sitting down in the grass taking another bite. "Wow." she said rolling her eyes 'Lazy dog!' she thought then pulled out two suede jackets one for her and one for Sango. Kagome's was brown with fur on the end of both sleeves neck and bottom Sango's was the same only pink. "I need to change into to something more cozy it feels like winter already." Kagome said grabbing some jeans and her chucks and walked into the forest and changed.

Shippou dug in her bag looking for his candy "Yay suckers!" he squealed then popped one in his mouth. When Inuyasha was done he sensed some one he looked toward where Kagome was and where he was tempted to go. 'She's gonna be mad.' he thought scratching his head deciding on whether to go or not. He didn't want her to leave angry like the last time again or to be ignored...again.

'She'll understand just be quick and hide your scent and evidence oh make sure no ones following you.' his beast said

'She didn't last time I did.' he thought.

'She gets mad over everything besides Kikyou is easy not like Kagome.' his beast thought happily.

'Yea...in a desperate way...' he thought then was off into the woods without a trace."I'm back did I miss anything?" Kagome asked in her winter outfit. "Where's Inuyasha?" she asked looking around.

"He went to Kayade's hut." Sango lied then shoved some chips in her mouth so she wouldn't have to say anything else. Kagome nodded then looked around and saw Kikyou's soul collectors she frowned and automatically knew Sango lied now wishing she wasn't taking in the view 'Maybe if I just dress up a little he'd stay..' she thought then sighed trying not to cry. "See this is why I lied to you I hate that look on your face." Sango said frowning Kagome smiled and clasped her hands together then sat next to her.

"I'm sorry San." she said then took the bag of ramen and cooked it for everyone.

**With Inuyasha...**

"I've been waiting Inuyasha now take off your clothes." Kikyou said he scrunched up his nose because she smelled like cat pee even though Kikyou hates animals! Since Kagome took frequent showers and always smelled like fruit he wasn't use to Kikyou's smell anymore. "Shouldn't you take care of that Kikyou?" he said then jumped in a tree to breathe. He smelled ramen and it drove him wild "I gotta go." he said Kikyou got in the tree and pushed him to it. "Where are you going?" she asked frowning.

"Ramen." was all he said not even looking at Kikyou. "Your leaving me for noodles!" she yelled annoyed his brain wasn't that big so anything could distract him. "I'll be right back though." he said then kissed her on the cheek. "Okay but you better not touch Kagome because your mine remember that Inuyasha." Kikyou said pulling at his haori.

"Is that a threat?" he asked with a smirk she leaned forward and he held his breath. "Maybe it is maybe it's not." she said smiling. He nodded and jumped out the tree "Be back soon I wont wait forever you know." she yelled. 'Yes she will.' he thought heading back to camp.

**With the Inu-tribe**

Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Shippou were eating noodles and dumplings. "Kagome this is good.." Miroku said smiling while stuffing food in his mouth Shippou tried to snatch some of Sango's chicken but was stabbed by her fork "I dare you to try it again." she threaten with a mouth full of food.

"The recipe is my great grandmother's it's really good. So not mine but thanks Miroku." Kagome said stuffing food in her mouth. Something came extra fast eating all the dumplings and the rest of the ramen stole food from everyone then ran off.

"What was that!" Sango yelled scared Kagome equally scared. "Smells like Inuyasha." Shippou said Kiala looked at the direction he came from and went that way "Kiala come back!" her owner yelled she hissed at the direction and went back to there spot. Kagome looked confused until she sensed a shikon jewel she stood up and it was coming at them fast.

"Give me the shikon jewel shards I must have more!" it yelled with a roar. "Not now I'm hungry." Miroku whined and tried to quickly finish what was left then had a large obnoxious burp. "Excuse you." Sango said. "Where's Inuyasha!" Kagome said aiming her arrow toward the beast looking for the shard.

Inuyasha came running with his haori on backwards and his sword out Kikyou came struggling behind him. "I got him!" he yelled. "The shard's on his shoulder!" Kikyou and Kagome yelled in unison they glanced at each other in disgust then focused back on the beast.

Inuyasha yelled "wind scar." that didn't do a thing but make it fall back a little almost hitting Kagome. Kikyou shot an arrow on the wrong shoulder while it was distracted. The beast was frustrated and grabbed her and Kagome "You have jewel yes?" he growled Inuyasha went crazy at the sight of both of them captured.

'I can't use wind scar or it'll hurt them and if I make it angry it'll probably hurt them in the progress!' he thought the beast smiled a busu smile.

"What if I throw your beloved will you get her or save her?" the beast asked then threw Kagome his eyes got big jumped up and barely caught her but he did Kikyou was being crushed but he came jumped up slashed his shoulder and grabbed Kikyou.

Sango and Miroku ran to Kagome while Inuysha panicked and managed to get Kikyou back by cutting off the beasts arm. "You okay?" he asked she nodded and struggled to get up but he pushed her back down. "You need your rest you can stay with us until you recover." he said with the loving eyes that Kagome got once in a while.

"Umf my head." Kagome mumbled. "Your alive!" Shippou yelled with a huge smile Kiala was purring around her head and pushing her like she wanted her to get up. "I'll take you to Kaide." Miroku said about to pick her up. "I don't trust you ." Sango said preventing Miroku from touching Kagome "I'm fine it's just a bruise guys." Kagome said smiling then noticed Inuyasha wasn't here to comfort her which wiped her smile away.

Kagome looked over and saw him picking Kikyou up who didn't have a bruise or a wound on her at all. She looked just fine but was still over dramatic and made Inuyasha worry more. Kagome was the one who got hurt by the rough impact they had. "Inuyasha! Put her down and take me!" she wanted to yell but she just bit her lip and started chewing. Miroku and Sango helped her up to her hut while Inuyasha was finishing the beast off. Kagome limped back to the hut with everyone else trying her hardest to hold back tears.

**Kaide's hut.**

"Ye need to rest thy self Kagome." Kaide said putting a cover over Kagome's cold body. "It's midnight go to sleep." Sango said smiling then left the tent to sit with Miroku and everyone else.

_The lights go out all around me  
One last candle to keep out the night  
And then the darkness surrounds me_

"Okay." Kagome said staring at the roof a tear fell down 'Why isn't he here by my side? Is Kikyou really that beautiful?' she thought sniffing then squeezed her eyes together trying not to cry as much as she was about to.

_I know I'm alive but i feel like I've died  
And all that's left is to accept that it's over_

'I don't know but...I'm getting tired of it.' her conscious said. Kagome always dreamed of her and Inuyasha getting married and having cute babies with his ears and eyes. 'But now I know better...' she thought sighing.

_My dreams ran like sand through the fists that i made  
I try to keep warm but i just grow colder  
I feel like I'm slipping away_

'This can't be right...NO! He might still love me...please...just let the past go Inuyasha...' she thought tears falling down faster her body shaking uncontrollably as more tears fell. She could have drown in them.

_After all this has passed, i still will remain  
After I've cried my last, _there will_ be beauty from pain_

"Why not me?" she asked out loud stumbling over her words and thoughts every thought reminding her of all the things he put her through. "I gave you my heart and you stumped on it." she cried out through her hands. Kagome sat up squeezed her knees together to calm her body a bit besides she needed to suppress the noise. She was freezing cold shaking in her misery.

_Though it won't be today,  
Someday I'll hope again_

She didn't care who heard anymore her she just started kicking the air throwing a silent fit wishing someone was there...anybody.

_And there will be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain_

"I spent half my life here I love him more than anything else in this stupid world but all he brought me was pain and yet I go back to him and pour my heart to him again and again but I'm not enough...I'm never enough." she whined to no one in particular then stared at the wall she took in a deep breath and smelled the campfire right outside and sensed Kikyou. She cried even more it hurt her so bad he didn't even know how bad he cut her and how deep...

_My whole world is the pain inside me  
The best i can do is just get through the day  
When life before is only a memory_

She got up and limped outside holding her tears trying not to sniff and wiped her face clean. She peeked behind the tent and saw Kikyou resting her head on Inuyasha's lap Kagome sucked in her tears and swallowed her pain and felt it slowly fall down her throat. Then walked out to the camp and sat by herself.

_I'll_ _wonder why God lets me walk through this place  
And though i can't understand why this happened  
I know that i will when i look back someday_

"Kagome shouldn't you be resting?" Inuyasha asked she looked up and gave him a pitiful smile trying to make herself strong enough to keep looking at him but failed and hung her head. "I don't need rest." she said. She looked up at the stars wanting hope 'Help me...' she thought. A snowflakes fell on her face she didn't shiver at the touch just smiled going a bit crazy.

_And see how you've brought beauty from ashes  
And made me as gold purified through these flames_

Sango came and cuddled up beside her. "You're not cold it's snowing I hate winter." Sango mumbled. "I love winter its beautiful especially in my time bright lights everywhere Christmas carols hot chocolate in front of a fire. Sledding and snowboarding with friends snow ball fights with my little brother its a happy time." Kagome Sango smiled "Me and Kohaku had snow ball fights and we had doggy piles to..." she said then whispered his name looking at the ground Kagome felt bad for bringing him up and missed her brother too.

_After all this has passed, i still will remain  
After I've cried my last, there will be beauty from pain_

She looked up and saw Kikyou nuzzling Inuyasha's neck Kagome shivered a little holding it in Miroku came on the other side of her to comfort her. "She's a fling I can tell...but he loves you...you can never be a fling." he said trying to cheer her up but Kagome was so ticked off and sad that she blocked out everything focusing on the sight trying her best not to run away.

_Though it won't be today,  
Someday I'll hope again  
And there will be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain_

'God can you strike Kikyou with lightning for me please I know its not nice but she's never nice to me.' Kagome whined to herself. Then looked down and whispered Inuyasha's name he heard her and looked at her seeing her like that hurts him but he was with someone already.

_Here i am, at the end of me  
Trying to hold to what i can't see  
I forgot how to hope  
This night's been so long_

"Sango I need to go." Kagome said dropping the covers and walking off well limping off she only had on a t-shirt and sweatpants. She started to run tears streaming down her face not caring where she ended up. "I need to runaway!" she yelled hearing Sango's yell.

_I cling to Your promise  
There will be a dawn_

'This isn't mature but I cant stand it. Everything hurts physical and spiritual why is everything so hard!' she thought leaning against the tree looking up at the sky's and mouthed why? She heard a little voice say 'Hold on.'

_After all this has passed, i still will remain  
After I've cried my last, there will be beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today,_

"I don't think I can though." she said feeling a blistery breeze on her freezing skin. She glanced up and saw a little girl and a tall shadow with flowing hair. Then its red eyes flashed scaring Kagome she held the frosted tree so she wouldn't fall over from the strong winds and ran for her life...'I'm not ready to lose my life...maybe this one time I'll call him.' she thought out of breath already. "Inuyasha!" she yelled hopelessly tripping and looking back the little girl was gone and the figure came a little faster.

_Someday I'll hope again_

"No!" she cried and fell on her bruise a strong sting ran through her side. She couldn't move because she was so cold all she call do was fall back on a tree and waited for him or her to end her hopeless life. Inuyasha jumped in front of her "Stay away from her!" he yelled to the figure unable to sense it exactly with all the wind and snow going around.

The figure became clear once Inuyasha focused in it was Lord Sesshomaru Kagome froze scared to death of what could have happened if Inuyasha didn't come at the time that he did.

_And there will be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain_

Sesshomaru smirked "Why little brother what would I want with your onna." he stated then looked at her notice she was wounded she was struggling to get up holding on to the tree shaking from the cold. "You take better care of your sword then your onna." he said still looking at the shivering pitiful girl.

Kagome didn't dare to look back at him. She was pale and was very close to catching pneumonia she struggled to get up and tried to limp back Kaide's hut. Her way back Inuyasha looked back at her cold face and frail pail body shivering trying to walk at the same time. He went to her trying to help her walk but she wouldn't let him "Get your filthy hands off of me!" she yelled. Still mad and sad feelings towards him that just wouldn't go away.

She tried pushing him back but she was too weak "I'll be back." he growled at Sesshomaru "Yes little brother and I'll wait for you." Sesshomaru said walking away. Inuyasha picked up Kagome his warm body on to her cold one.

"I told Kikyou to leave." he looked away Kagome tried to open her eyes and faintly whispered back "Why?"

"Because I saw you.." he said looking down at her she was looking away he took her to a warm close by cave. "I chose not to see her anymore...after I saw you like that today..." he said then sat at the back of the cave and held her close to his chest. "Go on." she said with a half smile happy she was defrosting in a warm cave. "Why would you run off with nothing to cover you?" he asked changing the subject.

"You can tell me no one else is here but us Inuyasha." she said finally looking at him. "It made me feel weird." Inuyasha said blushing unable to hold her stare.

"It made you feel weird?" she asked not understanding what he just said. "Yea awkward...I guess yeah weird." he mumbled looking away wishing he never started explaining feelings especially_ his_ feelings "How?" Kagome asked kind of understanding what he was talking about because of his reactions.

He sighed and went back to looking at her she had these huge greenish bluish eyes glowing at him with confusion he looked back down not wanting to look up. "I don't know how dangit! I just felt wrong!" he said frustrated with himself. "Well I'm sorry I asked if your just gonna yell at me!" she said her anger coming back taking over her pain. She felt like shoving him down and strangling him and some how force out his feelings toward her.

"No...I wasn't right." Inuyasha whispered still staring at the ground.

"You're admitting that you were wrong?" she asked a smile coming on he got up "Never mind." he grumbled pulling her off and got up heading towards the front of the cave. "Wait don't leave I'm sorry!" she called after him he wasn't leaving her he was just going on the other side of the cave. "I ain't goin anywhere calm down." he said sitting across from her now Indian style hair blowing to the side in the fierce snowstorm.

"So what were you trying to say?" she asked already knowing but wanted to make sure she was right. 'Please say it!' she thought. "I don't know uh I did not the right thing!" he blurted out then thought about it 'That didn't make any since...way to go genius.' he thought then growled.

Kagome smiled "You did the wrong thing by what?"

-silence-

They stared at each for what it seemed like days this long mixed up night was giving Inuyasha a headache. "Cheating on my mate." he mumbled she didn't hear what he said so she tried to get up and walk towards him. "Sit down you need rest and don't lie and say you don't." he said raising his voice over the wind he came to her and gently pushed her back down.

She shivered because a gust of wind came in Inuyasha took off his haori and gave it to her to use as a cover the cold didn't bother him at all. "What did you say?" she asked leaning on him. He mumbled again "For cheating on my mate." all she head was 'my mate'

'Did he call me what I think he called me?' she thought blushing. She felt an arm go around her pulling her close to him she melted turning 1000 shades of red came on her face he was looking down bangs covering his golden beauties and had a smirk on his face.

He went down to her ear and whispered. "Sorry for putting you through all that your mine. Kikyou is gone. It's going to be just you and me forever..." she blushed and kissed his cheek and whispered back. "It better be."

* * *

**Sappy ending oh well my first one shot and I'm Darn proud ppl :D anyway yea I love that song beauty from pain by superchick and I love Superchick!**

**Well tell me if you like it!**


End file.
